Numerische Überlegenheit
by Zeiram1
Summary: Diese Geschichte Handelt von eine was wäre wenn Situation Wenn das Ende von Crysis 2 zu etwas vollkommen Anders wird
1. Chapter 1

**13\. Juli 2023.**

Prophet arbeitet sich gerade durch den Schutt eines ehemaligen Lebensmittelgeschäfts durch,

Er mag zwar eine lebende Waffe sein aber hat noch ein Gewissen und die Moral eines Menschen oder was noch davon übrig ist.

Er bewegte gerade den Schutt weg für die man einen Kran brauchte, um sie fortzubewegen als er das gefunden hat was er suchte, mehrere Packungen von Wasserflaschen die er bergen konnte. Er ruft eine Gruppe Soldaten zu sich die die in der Nähe warteten.

Er wies an die Wasserflaschen an das nächstgelegene Flüchtlingslager zu bringen, als er ein Geräusch hörte die von einem nah gelegenen Schutthaufen kam, er wechselte auf die Nanovision seines Heads-up-Display, um nachzusehen was es sein könnte, er fand die Wärmesignatur einen menschlichen Körper unter den Schutt liegend, er brauchte etwa 10 Minuten und die ganzen Trümmer von der Person zu befreien die sich herausstellte als ein Soldat." Wie ist dein Name Soldat „als er seine Hand zur Hilfe reichte „Sergeant Sheppard Sir." antwortete er auf die Frage.

„Prophet bist du da unten „kam eine Stimme von draußen „ja ich bin hier Gould", brüllte er zurück und hebt noch ein Stück von der Decke damit der Soldat besser geborgen werden kann,

„Endlich ich brauch dich für eine Untersuchung „sagte er aufgeregt" ist es dringend"." Gould Ich kann zurzeit nicht weg, die Leute brauchen mich noch, es ist wirklich dringend Prophet „resigniert antwortete Prophet,"

Prophet tritt zur Seite damit einige Ersthelfer den Verletzten Soldaten helfen können und aus den ruinierten Laden bringen können, eine der Helfer fragte ihn „wie geht's Ihnen, ist was verletzter „erwiderte „mir geht so weit gut aber meine Augen fühlen sich komisch an, die war nie so gut wie jetzt, jetzt sehe ich alles glasklar auf 100 m wie ist das möglich „Prophet hörte das mit aus einige Meter Entfernung.

„Was ist das für eine Untersuchung und warum brauchst du mich dafür?" Gould antwortet „ich und einige meiner Kollegen sind seltsame Sachen aufgefallen, und was ist euch aufgefallen" fragte Prophet," nun ja" erwiderte Gould," uns sind körperliche Anomalien an uns und der Bevölkerung von der Stadt aufgefallen, und welche „wollte Prophet wissen," weißt du noch die Verletzungen an den rechten Knie. Ja" erwiderte Prophet

Die ist vollständig verheilt und meine Augen sind besser geworden was eigentlich nicht möglich ist, die Wunde an Knie sollte anderthalb Monate dauern bis sie vollständig geheilt ist und es sollten Narben Zurückbleiben aber da sind keine, Meine Augen sind jetzt 100 %, das gleiche ist mit meinen Kollegen und der Rest der Bevölkerung von New York passiert!". „Ich und meine Kollegen haben eine Theorie entwickelt die vielleicht das erklären könnte, aber dafür brauchen wir eine Untersuchung von dir und deiner Nanosuit"." Wir müssen einen tiefen scannen deines Anzugs machen um die Theorie zu überprüfen, die Nano wiege in meinem Apartment dürfte noch funktionieren, kommen in 2 Stunden dorthin „sprach Gould.

 **2 Stunden später in Gould Apartment.**

„Da bist du ja, komm rein ich habe alles vorbereitet, die Nano wiege ist bereit für die Untersuchung „kam es aus den hinteren Teil der Wohnung." Als Prophet in die Wohnung kam

„und was für eine Theorie ist, dass die ihr da habt „fragte Prophet, weißt du noch als der Turm die modifizierten Sporen abgab, er entlud es nicht nur über New York ab, sondern auch in der oberen Atmosphärenschicht, ab so dass es die ganze Welt abdecken kann, warum ist das schlecht „meinte Prophet „die Sporen wurden so modifiziert das sie Ceph-DNA angreifen, das war der Plan ," sagte Prophet „aber was ist wenn die noch etwas mehr gemacht haben als nur die CEPH-DNS anzugreifen, um die Theorie zu überprüfen dafür brauchen wir eine Untersuchung des Nanosuit, also leg dich hin damit ich dich untersuchen kann," Prophet legte sich in die Nano wiege hinein während Gould seine Ausrüstung überprüfte damit alles glatt lief , ergab Befehle in seinen Computer ein während der Anzug offline ging, als der Scan begann.

„Kein System Anomalien, alles ist noch an seinem Platz, kein Fremdgewebe, keine anomalen Blutergebnisse, keine Systemverzögerung, ich habe eine Probe der modifizierten Sporen gefunden"

Gould Gesicht begann leicht Anzeigen von Irritation und Faszination zu zeigen. Als der Scan beendet war kletterte Prophet aus der wiege heraus und begab sich zu Gould hin um zu wissen was los ist „was hast du gefunden Gould „wollte Prophet wissen," ich weiß nicht wie das möglich ist aber die Sporen in den Anzug haben jetzt eine menschliche Kodierung statt der CEPH Sequenz"

„wie ist das möglich „wollte Prophet wissen." Da kommt die Theorie ins Spiel, sag schon was es die Theorie, du weißt das die Naniten in deinen Anzug sind sowohl halb organisch als auch halb Maschine oder, das gleiche gilt auch für die Sporen diese sind auch halb organisch halb Maschine, ich und einige meiner Kollegen haben die Möglichkeit erörtert dass die Sporen einer Art programmierbare Terraforming nanite ist, also ein tragbarer Ökosystemen ist das die Alien darf rauf programmiert haben menschliche DNS zu infizieren und zu vernichten doch jetzt scheint es das die Alien-Sequenz durch menschliche undefiniert DNS ersetzt worden ist während der Maschinen teil identisch mit deinen Nanosuit ist ,wie meinst das undefiniert „wollte Prophet wissen.

„Die Menschheit hat ein fast identisches Genom obwohl es individuelle und regional unentschieden gibt in der Genstruktur und jeder Mensch wird auch von der Umwelt beeinflusst, das Aussehen des Menschen ist mehr oder weniger auch in die Gene geschrieben worden aber die Gensequenz in den Nanosporen ist weitgehend undefiniert gehalten so dass wenn sie in den menschlichen Körper eindringen in umprogrammieren können ohne etwas von ihm zu ändern „Er Seufzte „und die Sporen wurden über die ganze Welt verteilt aber warum"

Prophet Stade auf seine gepanzerte Hand und sagte er zu sich selbst „taktischer Überlegenheit"

„wie bitte „hakte Gould nach

„bist du von der künstlichen Intelligenz des Anzugs bewusst"

„SECOND" antwortete Gould.

„Ja, es wurde gemacht um Informationen und taktische Möglichkeiten aufs Schlachtfeld zu finden und mehr zu präsentieren und jeden einzelnen Vorteil auf dem Schlachtfeld zu finden und mir zu zeigen"

Gould sah etwas verwirrt aus „also was?"

„Was, wenn es die gesamte Menschheit als taktischen Vorteil betrachtet und so die modifizierte Spore entworfen hat"

Gould über die Idee nachzudenken:" Oh."

Prophet für noch weiter aus" stell dir vor wie schwer ist für einen fremden Eindringling ist, wenn die gesamte Menschheit Nano Suit ausgestattet ist."

Gould brachte Gedankengang zu Ende und war sowohl entsetzt und auch fasziniert darüber was der Prophet vorgeschlagen hat." Oh verdammt"

 **Fortsetzung folgt**

(hoffentlich vielleicht)

„ich habe diesen Text mit ein Diktierprogramm geschrieben darum kann die Grammatik etwas holprig sein diese Geschichte ist von Tactical Advantage Available von SPEC OPS STG inspiriert worden

Die Geschichte könnte ein Multicrossover werden die können Kommentare abgeben und Ideen mit welchen Universen noch beteiligt sein können.


	2. Chapter 2

Dies ist der erste Teil einer Zeitleiste der die Geschehnisse zwischen 2023 und 2026 liegt.

17\. Juli 2023.

Die gesamte Bevölkerung von New York City zeigt Symptome von den neu benannten Nanosporen Effekt- Symptom kurz genannt NSES. Die Menschen in der Stadt wurden gesagt ruhig zu bleiben, während die Experten einen Weg zu finden versuchen NSES zu behandeln.

20\. Juli 2023.

Erste Zeichen der Infektion wurden in Philadelphia und in Chicago gefunden, es wurde sofort eine Einreise und eine Ausreise Verbot für die betreffenden Städte verhängt, alle Versuche der Infektion Einhalt zu bieten oder zu verlangsamen, brachte bisher nicht den erwünschten Erfolg.

11\. Oktober 2023.

NSES hat sich im den ganzen vereinigten Staaten verbreitet und in Kanada gab es erste Berichte über Infektion, Berichte über Infektion aus den vereinigen Königreichen Britannien, Japan und in Europa sind gemeldet worden aber in kleinere Anzahl.

Eine Kommission die aus mehreren Experten aus den CDC, Biologie und der Nanotechnologie, unter der Leitung von dem renommierten Doktor Allison Kane und ihren Mann Doktor Ira Kane, Dr. Nathan Gould, und Reed und anderen Experten, um zu verstehen wie der weitere Krankheitsverlauf ist. Der Name Kommission ist NSES-Gruppe,

5\. November 2023.

Erste Stellungnahmen der Kommission bezüglich der NSES besagt, dass es nicht lebensbedrohlich ist, Mehrere Massenunruhen in einigen die größeren Städte der USA wurden berichtet

6\. Dezember 2023.

Mehrere Endzeit Sekten in den USA und Europa beging Selbstmord weil sie glaubten das Ende der Menschheit gekommen sei, die Regierung der betroffenen Länder versicherten das nicht so ist und dass sie alle Maßnahmen ergreifen werden um weitere Massenselbstmorde zu verhindern.

11\. Januar 2024.

Die Behörden von New York City berichteten das infizierte Person mit den NSES, in einen Kokon ähnlich Gebilde eingeschlossen sind und kurz darauf heraus brechen mit einem voll entwickeln Nanosuit das fast die gleichen Spezifikationen hat wie Prophet Nanosuit, gesteigerte stärke, überlegene Reflexe, Armor, Stealth, Power, Vision, Nanovision, Gestaltwandel, und die Fähigkeit in eine idealisierte Körperform zu verwandeln, aber wenn die betreffende Person zurückverwandelt in die Nanosuit-Form wird die Kleidung die Person direkt getragen hat zerfetzt,

2024.

die Experten bestätigen, dass die ganze Welt mit NSES infiziert ist weltweit sind Berichte über Kokon bestätigt worden, die Hauptlast der Kokon liegt noch in Nordamerika und in Europa sind erste Berichte aufgetaucht, es wurde bestätigt, dass auch dort Kokon erschienen sind.

7\. Februar 2024.

Sergeant Nathaniel H. Sheppard war einer der ersten die ein Nanosuit gewachsen sind, Er berichtet, dass die Außenschicht die gleichen Empfindungen hat wie die menschliche Haut abgesehen von Hitze Kälte Empfindung und die Schmerzempfindung die wie er berichtet etwas stumpf und schwach ist Und nicht so irritierend ist wie tatsächlicher Schmerz. Er berichtete, dass er kein Hungergefühl oder Durst verspürt aber immer noch in der Lage ist Essen und Getränke aufzunehmen aber brauchte nicht mehr auf die Toilette zu gehen, wenn er nicht will, da die Abfallprodukte nicht anfallen, da die Verdauung zu hundertprozentig die Nährstoffe verarbeitet.

Die erste Stufe sind Heilung von kleinen Wunden körperlichen Unvollkommenheiten bzw. schwaches Augenlicht, Hörprobleme, Gehbehinderungen, 2. Stufe scheint eine Übergangs Phase zu sein, dass die betreffende Person am Gewicht zu verlieren scheinen während eine scheinbare schwarze schmierige Substanz aus jeder Körperpore heraustritt und den Körper in einer kokonartigen Höhle einschließt die augenblicklich Aushärten, die nach ein Tag aufbricht und ein voll entwickelten Nanosuit erscheint, die Experten sagen das wenn die Naniten eine bestimmte Konzentration erreichen in den Körper dringen, dringen sie dann nach außen und bilden die Form einer Schutzschicht die betreffende Person einschließt während ein Nanosuit um sie herum wächst, die Naniten sind auf die DNS der Person gebunden, sie bilden ein Nanosuit wie sie ursprüngliche programmiert worden sind.(Modifikationen sind nachträglich möglich)

 **Fortsetzung folgt**

(hoffentlich vielleicht)

Ich habe diesen Text mit ein Diktierprogramm geschrieben darum kann die Grammatik etwas holprig sein,

Kritiken und Vorschläge für die weitere Geschichte werden vielleicht berücksichtigt werden (versprechen kann ich es nicht)


	3. Chapter 3

Dies ist der zweite Teil einer Zeitleiste der die Geschehnisse zwischen 2024 und 2026 liegt

15\. Februar 2024

die Befürchtungen der Kommission bezüglich der Fruchtbarkeit der Bevölkerung aufgrund der Infizierung mit der NSES hat sich als nicht begründet herausgestellt, da man angenommen hat das die Fortpflanzungsorgane, die sowohl männliche als weibliche als nicht kampfrelevante Organe abgebaut werden, es wurde festgestellt, dass die betreffende Organe voll funktionsfähig sind, Erkrankungen oder Verletzungen der betreffende Organe sind vollständig geheilt es wurde auch festgestellt das wenn man wie eine Sterilisation und oder eine Entfernung hatte sind, die betreffende Organe nachgewachsen auch chemische oder mechanische Verhütungsmittel scheinen mit minimale Verhütungschancen zu haben,

die Knochen der betreffenden wurden zu einer Art Hohlknochen mit Beschichtung von Metallen und eingelagert organischer Kohlefaser, die Funktion, der Knochen wurde nicht beeinträchtigt, ein zusätzliches Organ entwickelt sich in den Bauchraum der betreffenden Person, dieses Organ kontrolliert die Menge der Naniten die in Körper vorhanden sind. Es wurde berichtet, dass einige Personen oder Gruppen noch zusätzliche Organe gewachsen sind deren Funktionen noch nicht bestimmt sind.

13\. März 2024

mögliche Bedenken über einen hivemind wurden als unbegründet bestätigt da sich die entwickelte SECOND nicht in der Lage ist von sich aus mit anderen SECOND zu verbinden, es braucht die Genehmigung des Trägers, das die KI sind noch in der Lage miteinander zu kommunizieren Verarbeitungsaufgaben und Programme untereinander auszutauschen aber das erfordert eine extra Aufforderung von den jeweiligen Trägern.

10\. April 2024

es wurde Gerüchte über einem Nudisten Bewegung bekannt obwohl sie noch nicht von der offiziellen Seite bestätigt worden ist,

dies ist Ein Ausschnitt von einem Interview mit dem ehemaligen Action-Heroes und erfolgreicher Regisseur und Produzent Brock Harmom: „ich spreche gerade mit Brock Harmom Superstar und ehemaligen Actionheld, ich frage sie wegen den Geschehnissen in New York. Es war wie in ein Scifi-Actionfilm, Explosionen, schreie, Aliens gegen Soldaten, zu Glück war das Studio am Stadtrand gelegen und deswegen war wir relativ unbehelligt von den Gefechten mitten den Aliens. Wie haben Sie das erlebt „hakte die Reporterin nach." Es war schrecklich, es ist eine Sache drüber ein Film zu drehen, als es wirklich zu erleben, zum Glück war mein Sohn gerade außerhalb der Stadt als es passierte."

5\. Mai 2024

die Experten haben festgestellt das in Japan erste Varianten des Anzugs Design aufgetaucht sind, die nicht in den Spezifikationen der Naniten vorgesehen sind, nach nähere Untersuchungen der Experten wurde festgestellt, das mehrere jugendliche Technoexperten es geschafft haben, Anzugmodis zu entwickeln und sie weiter gereicht haben und damit einen neuen Trend gesetzt haben.

Es hat sich eine kleine aber wachsende Untergrundszene gebildet wo man neue Trends für Anzugs Design entwickelt und untereinander austauscht.

12 Juli 2024

„Es spricht Melissa Santos von Fox News ,Live aus Los Angeles ich berichte gerade von einer Schießerei zwischen mehreren Straßen- Gangs und SWAT- Einheit und reguläre Polizeieinheiten ,da die betreffenden Parteien über die gleichen Fähigkeiten verfügen, konnte die Polizei bislang keine nennenswerte Beruhigung der Situation verzeichnen, es wurde bereits schwere Sachschaden verursacht, da die Straßengangs ein Waffenarsenal vergleichbar wie die Polizei hat „mehrere Schüsse im Hintergrund und eine Explosion sind zu sehen mehrere Gestalten die in Nanosuit gehüllt sind kam gerade aus einen Einsatzwagen der Polizei heraus, an dem Himmel sind mehrere Nachrichten Helikopter zu sehen „die Situation ist so verfahren dass sie man nur noch mit ein militärischen Aktion der Behörden darauf reagierten werden könnte".

„Tony Pope von Hard Core Live, ist es wie in Dantes Inferno, Feuer, Rauch, unglaubliche Hitze, Schreie, es ist unglaublich hier, die Straßen von Los Angeles werden zum Schlachtfeld rivalisierende Gangs die sich für jeden bisschen Macht und Einfluss an die Kehle gehen, die Polizei hat keine Chance auf Erfolg da sie sowohl inkompetent und schlecht bewaffnet sind als die Gangs und der Bürgermeister macht gerade Urlaub in leg Tao „mehrere Schüsse schlang bei Ihnen in der Nähe ein.

Und so begannen die Straßenkriege von Amerika, die begannen in Los Angeles und hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer über den ganzen Kontinent ausgebreitet, und hat fast ein ganzes Jahr lang gewütet und etwa ein halbe Million Leben gefordert und Sachschaden in Milliarden Höhe verursacht.

Was als einen lokalen begrenzten Konflikt begann hat sich schnell zu ein kontinentaler Bandenkrieg ausgedehnt, dem man nur begegnet ist in dem man das Kriegsrecht verhängt musste,

der Konflikt endete damit, dass sich die Parteien fast sich gegenseitig ausgelöscht haben, und sie hatten keine Unterstützung von der Bevölkerung der Unterschicht mehr, da sie zu viele Tote und Sachschaden an der Bevölkerung verursacht haben,

in mehreren Gefechten des Konflikts hat Sergeant Barnes zu Recht bewiesen das er einer der beste Soldat ist, den sie hatten für die Konflikte in den man gegen Anzugträger gegenübersteht und den CEPH, und man hat ihnen auch als Berater für Kampf und Taktiken eingesetzt für und gegen den Anzug angeworben.

(Fortsetzung folgt, hoffentlich. vielleicht)


End file.
